Winter
by lianghwei
Summary: Authors: lianghwei AND Emma Watson Rules. Both currently on Hiatus. Please enjoy this. ]] Winter has come, and James Potter decides to begin his conquest for the fair Lily Evans. Lily is currently fed up with James, and both their friends have no idea wha


_Dear Readers of lianghwei and Emma Watson Rules,_

_I speak for both me and Emma Watson Rules that weare both very very sorry that we are currently on haitus (expected to be a long one at fact. Curse you Harsh Education System!). We decided that to make up for this, we post up a combined project between us that we had held before our decided haitus. We haven't gotten past the first chapter, but if you approve, I speak for the both of us that there is a possibility that we may continue this story. _

_Please Enjoy and Forgive. _

_lianghwei_

* * *

**Winter**

* * *

The winds blew cold on the winter day, and the Gryffindor students still left in the common room would occasionally peer out the large windows and watch frost form on the glass, or Hagrid as he patrolled the ground with his large coat of messily sewn together pieces of fur, with Fang dragging its own massive body behind him. Occasionally, a teacher will appear in sight, levitating small evergreen trees into the castle, and the students will sit and wonder what will be hung on them, and where the mistletoes will be hung.

Rumors spread wide about the great feast for the night. The talk of pies and roast, and pumpkin pudding was enough to send one's stomach growling. Christmas night was drawing closer, and students got even more excited. Greeting Cards and Christmas presents flew in each day for the remaining students. Many read out letters from home to brag loudly about wonderful meals at home, and how upset they were that they were not going home for Christmas, but others hid their letters once they spotted little heart-shapes on the envelope, and blushed, merely saying that it was sent by their mother or relatives.

Many would wish to go home, though, even in Hogwarts' festive moods and activities. They wish to spend their holidays with their families, following family traditions, or just plain having a good time with their family. But this year, however, a certain boy just refuses to go home.

"…_I really wish you would come home, dear. We all miss you so. A few of your cousins from France are visiting this Christmas, and the house-elves are going to cook Goose, and their famous Cranberry-Pumpkin pudding. They know it's your favourite. And your father, oh, does he have a surprise for you. He'd rather you come home to open your Christmas present, he wants to see your face when to open it. _

_But if you are sure, I guess we have no choice but to let you stay, seeing how stubborn you are. But I only wish you would tell us what you are planning to do for the holidays. And if you ever change your mind, owl us and we'll contact Professor Dumbledore (or you can talk to him yourself, but let us know anyway, dear) and try to get you a Portkey back home. We'll miss you this Christmas, all of us. _

_Love_

_Mom and Dad"_

"You know, Prongs, I agree with your mom… You are stubborn." And with that, the dark-haired boy let out his bark-like laugh. His friend scowled.

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Why the hell won't you go home, anyway?" Remus asked absent-mindedly, his focus mainly on his large book, the pages all worn and yellowed. James grinned.

"Because, my friend, this is my time…"

"Oh no…"Sirius groaned.

"This is when James Potter is at his best…"

"Yeah, right…" Remus groaned.

"…and I am confident that…"

Sirius and Remus both slapped his mouth closed with their hands. James' eyes shot wide open in shock.

"Lily Evans will finally go out with you…" they concluded, and pulled their hands away. James wiped his mouth on his sleeve and grinned.

"Bloody Hell, Prongs, that's what you say every year!" Sirius said. "Face it, mate. She doesn't like you!"

"Well, that's cause she hasn't seen the true me!"

"And what happened to the 'true-you's that you showed her every year!" Remus asked. Sirius laughed.

"Well, those weren't me!"

Remus and Sirius shared a look, and turned back to him and sarcastically nodded their heads. James glared at them.

"Where's the faith!" James yowled, and shot them the puppy-dog eyes. Remus laughed, while Sirius groaned.

"Damn, Prongs, don't give me that shit? Its lunch time!"

"Yeah, or you'll make me throw up my faith."

And the two walked off, leaving James to swallow their words, before finding out they were gone, and frantically shot out of the Portrait Hole to catch up with his friends.

* * *

The Great Hall was probably the most lavishly decorated place in the entire school. Professor Flitwick was still seen levitating faerie lights onto the walls, and drapes of holly were hung everywhere. Behind the staff table was a giant Christmas tree, covered with beautiful decorations of bright colours amongst the lights. The only thing that was missing from the Great Hall was the mistletoe, purposely left out of the Great Hall so that people eating their meals in the Hall were spared of couples lashing themselves out at each others like a pair of hungry eels. 

And many were thankful for that.

"Seriously, Steph, I don't know what they gain from publicly showing off their terrible kissing skill…" Lily Evans groaned, after seeing a couple getting very intimate outside the Gryffindor Tower under the mistletoe.

"Yeah, it is pretty gross from a spectator's point of view…" she agreed, watching as that very couple walked past them, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder.

"Spectator!" Lily laughed, as her best friend Stephanie grinned. "Really, Steph! What a word to use!"

"What!" she laughed, but her laughter instantly died down.

"Oh shit," she said in a low voice. "Its lover boy."

Lily took in her words, and quickened her pace, heading towards her friends, Diana, Jae-June, Trina, Joseph and Jonathan.

But, perhaps, she was a bit too slow…

"Hi Evans," James called from the far end of the table, automatically messing his hair up. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. Would their poor lovesick friend _ever_ learn?

"Hello Potter," Lily walked up to him, irritated. Steph stood behind her laughing silently again, knowing how many attempts James Potter had tried to woo Lily, all of them failing miserably. But one had to admire his determination.

"Would you g-" James started.

"No." Lily interrupted.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. I haven't even asked yet," James complained. Steph laughed harder at this. Lily scowled and walked to where her friends were seated, of the other side of the table. Far, far away from James.

"So… what is the _true you_?" Sirius asked with a straight face. Remus snorted from behind his book.

James glared at his two friends, before satisfying himself by staring with puppy-eyes at Lily.

Sirius muttered, "I bet ten galleons that Prongs won't get Lily this time."

"That's not fair… He's bound to lose." Remus complained back. Sirius grinned in response. "Fine, I bet ten galleons to Prongs succeeding then." Their betting had started in their first year. If James knew anything about it, he didn't show it. Remus knew he was going to lose. He sighed and returned to his book. Sirius stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth and swallowed. He winked at a passing Hufflepuff girl who blushed with delight.

"C'mon, let's go play some Quidditch!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling James of the chair causing him to break his gaze on Lily. Remus got up, following the two, his focus never leaving the book.

Lily had gotten so accustomed to James staring at her that it didn't bother at all. Now, she and Trina were in an intense discussion about charms.

* * *

"Lily, would it hurt so much to go on a date with James?" Steph broke in. 

"Yes. He's a pompous, conceited, presumptuous, pretentious, and proud, stuck up, supercilious, swaggering egomaniac." Lily took a deep breath.

Steph rolled her eyes. All the big words her friend could use…

* * *

"What doesn't Evan's like about me?" James demanded. They were playing a one on one. Remus was reading on the stands. "I'm a great Quidditch player, I get decent marks, and I am Head Boy…" James went on. 

"Err… your huge ego?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Seriously mate," Sirius continued. "This is our last year. If you want to get Evan's, you'll have to deflate that head of yours."

"I like my head the way it is. It attracts the girls." James replied, throwing the Quaffle into the goal post.

"Just not the one you want," Sirius said.

"Shut up."

"Seriously man. I think what you need to do is accept defeat. There are other girls you…" Sirius trailed off. In the midst of his rambling advice, James had gotten into a trance as Lily appeared at the other side of the Quidditch Pitch, chatting with her friends on their way down to the lake. Sirius sighed, and ignoring James' lovesick state, he joined Remus at the stands. Remus playfully bumped into his shoulder.

"Its like fighting a losing war, isn't it?" Remus said.

Sirius leaned back and hid his face in his hands, then finally taking in Remus' words, he turned his head towards Remus and scowled.

"Fighting a losing war?" Sirius said, a disgusted tone was identifiable in his voice. "Bloody Hell, Remus, what have you been reading this time!"

* * *

Lily had the feeling that she was being watched, and quickened her pace. She knew that it was probably James. But she did not know that there was someone else watching her. 

He was something in the shadows of the Quidditch stands. He remained invisible in the darkness, and stared at Lily with a look of immense need in his eyes. He watched as she laughed with her friends, and how her red ponytail shone in the sunlight as it flicked around behind her. She was beautiful. She was an angel.

He smiled his insane smile. He was going to get her. She was going to be his…

He remained there, watching her like a hunter watching his prey. Finally, she vanished from sight, and he, too, was gone.


End file.
